A Horrid Hellsing Vacation
by ThroughtheShadows
Summary: Integra has decided to take a vacation to one of the most exciting and dangerous cities in the world. Of course Walter, Seras, Pip and Alucard have to come too. But what will they do when they're stuck together for two weeks in Sin City? Major OCC!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – **I came up with the idea for this fic awhile ago, but haven't really gotten to it till now. Yes, it's another one of my parodies, but I plan on writing more serious Hellsing fics soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer – **I do not own Hellsing or any other series. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

Walter and Integra stared at the paper on the desk, both with looks of disbelief, worry, and annoyance. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, then back down to the white sheet on the desk, the words glaring back up at them. Walter had one hand on the back of the chair she sat in, the other on the desk as he leaned down by her shoulder to inspect the print on the paper. At the same time, Integra had one eyebrow arched and a fat cancer stick drooping slightly over her bottom lip.

"Is that really possible?," the butler asked. "I mean there isn't much that Alucard can't do but…"

Integra shook her head. "He broke his previous record, that's for sure. And my family treasury will be depleted just that much more." She looked at Walter. "Did he do anything like this with my father?"

"No. With all the booze your father had, he didn't need to do anything to entertain himself. Not that I'm insulting Arthur, Sir Integra."

"I know. Still, this is ridiculous." Integra held up the little paper and went over the list of numbers once again. "You would think that my ancestor would have been wise enough to install some proper obedience in him when he bound Alucard to my family. But I guess not." She exhaled a long plume of smoke and sighed. "I'm going to have to discipline him yet again. Alucard! My office this instant!"

After a few moments, a certain No-Life King waltzed through the wall, the usual grin plastered to his face. He stopped before her and his old war buddy and tilted his head to them. "Yes, Master?"

"Do you intend to make me broke, Alucard?," Integra snapped. "Because that's what your actions on the last mission are telling me."

"What do you mean?," the vampire asked as innocently as he could. Which, of course, wasn't much.

"Oh, come off it, you old bloke," Walter sighed. Both Integra and Alucard quirked their eyebrows at his peculiar way of expressing himself. "Look at this," he continued, kindly taking the paper from Integra's hand. "Three thousand pounds worth in damage, _just_ for one of the six buildings you were hunting in. And that's the cheapest of all the six. Another four thousand pounds for the number of custom bullets that _I_ built that you fired all over the place. Six hundred thousand for the foreign sports car that you decided to take for a joy ride – only God only knows 

why – and inevitably wrecked. Plus the rest of the ten other totals of damage that you inflicted…!"

A vein began to throb in Integra's temple. "A sports car? Is that the sports car that the Freak stole? The one I deliberately told you not to _touch_?" Alucard only grinned. Integra bit down further on the cigar in between her teeth. "That's it," she growled just as Seras and Pip walked through the door. "This organization has had enough. My family money has had enough, I know you have had enough Walter, and the Police Girl, and Bernadette. _I_ have had enough."

"Um, Sir? Can I speak with you?," Seras asked sheepishly as she approached the desk.

"Just wait a minute, Seras. I've come to a decision and you all need to hear it." Everyone all diverted their attention to the very angry woman – who was now wearing an odd smile. "I have decided that it's about time… that we take a vacation. As soon as possible." She paused. "In fact… we – meaning Walter, Seras, Captain Bernadette, Alucard and I – will be leaving tomorrow."

"But, Sir, where are we going? Can we really get ready by tomorrow?," Seras asked curiously. "Not that a vacation sounds bad. Just wondering."

"Yes, where we headed, Boss?," inquired the mercenary.

"We are going to a place that Her Majesty, Iscariot, or any of our possible enemies would never expect us to go. Somewhere so different of our usual routine, they can't picture any of us being there." They all waited expectantly as they stared at her; Seras with her eyes wide and curious, Pip with an almost annoyed look for having to wait for his employer's answer, Walter slightly confused, and Alucard eager with a wide, anticipating grin. Integra stood up tall and brushed the wrinkles out her suit as she smiled.

"We're going to Vegas. For two weeks."

The response was instantaneous and the same for everyone, though with different tones; "WHAT?!" Pip had a happy 'are you serious?' look, Seras completely surprised, Walter amused, and Alucard looked absolutely ecstatic with one of his biggest grins and bright red eyes.

"Vegas? That does sound like an interesting change," the butler commented, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Isn't it hot down there? It is summer. Wait…Is it summer there?," the Police Girl pondered.

"Aahh! Imagine all of the beautiful half and full naked women I will meet," Pip grinned, already daydreaming of some raunchy nightclub. Or just some gentlemen's club somewhere along the flashy lights.

"Really, Master?," Alucard asked, leaning heavily on the desk, his expecting features just inches from Integra's. "We're heading to Sin City?! Tomorrow?!" It was almost awkward at how he resembled a young child being told that he was to get a whole candy store to himself. Or, more likely, as if he had been informed that they had just found the perfect opponent_ and _sex slave for him all in one, and they would never die unless he wanted them to.

"You seem thrilled. How come?," Integra asked, folding her arms.

"Are you kidding? It's Vegas! One of the world's biggest vampire playgrounds! Freaks and other little creatures will be crawling all over the place by sundown – right in plain sight! I'll be walking among human and inhuman things alike – and they'll never know it till it's too late! The perfect, filthy hunting ground. I'm ecstatic!"

"We noticed," Integra commented while everyone else in the room stopped to stare at the tall vampire as he exclaimed his enthusiasm. He didn't seem to notice their confused and suspicious looks. "I'm telling right now, you so much as put one tiny hair out of line -!"

"Of course not, Integra. I'll be the most wonderful vampire you'll ever have," Alucard smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised… about you being one of the _only_ vampires I'll ever have. God forbid should the Police Girl turn out like you." As everyone, including Integra, left to gather their things up for the trip, she wondered if she should have settled on two or three days instead of two weeks…

**Author's Note – **Okay boys and ghouls, that's the first chapter for you. And don't worry. I'll try to keep my descriptions and what not of Vegas as accurate as possible. I've been there over six times in just the past month, so I should be able to at least get a few things right. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 Trip over the pond

**Author's Note – **Okay guys, the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I should have enough time now to get these things typed up, both for this one and for my other ongoing fics. As since this is a parody, you probably already know that there will probably major OOC. At least I hope you do. Anyway, let's get this show on the road. **Disclaimer – I do not own Hellsing or any of its affiliations. All of the characters in the following fic belong to their rightful owners. **I still wish I had Alucard all to myself though. (Leaves to sulk in a corner.)

The next morning was a giant scrambling of packing necessary and unnecessary items, last-minute checks, accusations of others stealing clothes, and the other four individuals having to snap Pip out of his daydreams numerous times. Integra went over her clothes yet again, pretty certain that she packed the lightest clothing she could manage, putting a little check mark of all the items in her clothes bag on her list. She moved to the next bag – her bathroom and health things – and began checking off the items on the list for that luggage. Just as she put a little check mark by her toothbrush, a certain red-clad vampire fazed up through the middle of her bed. Only his head and shoulders were visible as he rested his chin on the edge of her clothes bag.

"So, Master? Are we ready yet?," he said, looking up at her eagerly.

"No, Alucard. We're not ready yet. You've already asked me that a million times. I will let you know when we are heading for the airport."

Alucard sighed in impatience and his gaze trailed down. When his eyes landed on the clothes she had packed, he grinned. "Ooohhh, Master!," he crowed, his hands shooting up from within the mattress to grab one of the items of his interest. "I didn't even know you had these!" He held up a navy blue pair of lacy underwear between his forefingers and thumbs. The kind where the tag was the biggest piece of fabric on the whole thing. His expression was absolutely wickedly mischievous. "Are we going to get all dirty and raunchy in Sin City?," he drooled at her, licking his lips in devious implication, chuckling at her with hooded eyes.

Integra snatched the underwear from his hand, a blush of embarrassment and anger dusting her cheeks. "Not even in your dreams, Alucard. And you weren't supposed to ever see those." She stuffed the pair back in the bag and closed it as Alucard pulled his head out of the way. "Has Seras gathered up all her things?"

Alucard shook his head. "No. She's still packing. She has far too many skimpy clothes to choose from. And the Frenchman keeps distracting her. She's already tried to shoot him twice."

"Distracting her how?," Integra asked.

Before Alucard could respond, Walter poked his head in the door. "Sir? Where do you want us to put our luggage?"

"In the two cars of course. Are you finished packing?"

"Well, not quiet… But Miss Victoria says she wants to hurry and hide her luggage. Before the Captain tries to steal it, 'because he's perverted and obsessed'. I think that's how she put it."

Integra sighed. "Why am I not surprised?," she muttered. She slapped Alucard's hand as he tried to sneak a different but equally provocative pair of underwear, and grabbed her bags. "Alright. Walter, please take these to the car and put them in the trunk. I'll deal with Bernadette. Alucard." The vampire looked up at her, trying to look innocent – and obviously failing. "Come with me. And make sure to grab you're luggage when we head to the car."

"I don't have luggage. All my things are packed on me. Shadow familiars don't have a capacity," he grinned.

"Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with so we can get going."

Alucard and his master made their way down the stairs to the sublevels, though the vampire could have gotten there already by wisping away into thin air, and headed for Seras' room. As they drew closer, the sounds of a very angry draculina met their ears, as well as the sound of Pip trying to apologize – and making things worse.

"You _idiot_!"

"Mignonette, it's not that bad! I swear!"

"Not that bad!? That was my favorite shirt!"

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you tore it up."

"I didn't tear it up! _You_ tore it up, you stupid mercenary!"

"Oh c'mon, it's not like you can't fix it."

"Actually, Pip, I can't fix it! The fabric is too damn thin for me to fix! And the lace…!"

Integra sighed as she opened the door to Seras' room. Inside, Pip was trying to hide behind the edge of the table in the middle of the room, while Seras glared at him just right of the door. In her hand was a light blue, skimpy top… or what was left of it any way. It looked like it was a shirt in progress rather than a proper top with quiet a bit of its fabric unraveled, and a long rip in it, too.

"I told you to let go of it! Why do you have to be so damn perverted!?"

Integra shook her head and rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat for their attention and the squabbling pair looked over to the door. "Oh. Morning, Sir Integra," Seras smiled sheepishly. She glanced at her shirt and quickly hid it behind her back along with her hands. "Did you need something?" Pip waved his hands in the air behind Seras, mouthing the words "Save me!".

"Yes. I heard that there was a holdup in getting all our luggage together. Captain, refrain yourself. You'll receive plenty of vacation money to spend on showgirls when we land. As for you, Seras, just hurry and pick some clothes and bag 'em. We don't have time for this, the plane leaves in an hour." As she walked away, and Seras began rummaging through her drawers, Alucard loomed over Pip.

"Did you even pack anything?," the vampire asked in a bored tone.

"Uhhh… a few things."

"Good. Then let me tell you now, while you're taking a break, that you had better not screw this up. I have plenty planned for Vegas. So… If you end up depleting my fun whatsoever…"

Pip gulped and gave a frightened smile at Alucard from the floor. "No problem, Mr.Alucard. None at all." A sweat drop formed on his head as the vampire smiled then disappeared into thin air. "He's too creepy for his own good," Pip muttered as he collapsed with relief onto the floor. Above him he heard someone clear their throat. He opened his eyes to see Seras glaring at him again, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're still in my room," she warned. "Do you want me to pulverize you?" Pip just grinned then sprung to his feet and dashed out of the room.

It was about ten minutes later when the Hellsing members climbed into the cars, with all of their bags in the trunk, and sped away to the airport. Several times along the way, Integra had to tell her driver to slow down or speed up – he apparently couldn't see the speed limit signs. When they finally arrived at the airport, their flight was expected to leave in twenty minutes. Integra barked orders while everyone else scrambled about to grab their things, and get them through security. She went over some of the more conspicuous items with Pip.

"You have the coffins being smuggled?," she whispered as they sprinted down the hall to the metal detectors.

"Yes, they're already on the plane."

"And the weapons?"

"They're in the coffins, Boss."

"Good. Go on ahead. Alucard will be the last to go through security. I have to make sure he doesn't have anything illegal and whatnot on him." Pip nodded and Integra turned away to meet the vampire, who was just behind them all. She could already tell that he had something up his sleeve, just by the look on his face. When he reached her she stopped dead in front of him, and held up her palm. "Hand it over, Alucard.'

"Why, Master, whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me. Cough it up, or I'll order you to ride with the cargo." Alucard looked deflated for a moment before pulling something out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at with a scowl. "You were going to plant a decoy of a grenade in the luggage?," she hissed at him, just enough that only he could hear. He smirked. Integra slammed it back into his palm. "Well get rid of it, and I mean far away from here! We'll never even get on the flight if you keep this up!"

"I could have just used the sex beam on them," he countered.

"But that's not what you were planning to do, was it, Alucard?" He just grinned. Integra shook her head and stomped off, loading her two bags onto the conveyor belt where they would be x-rayed.

Finally, after getting past security with only a slight scuffle between Walter and the security – he insisted that the bottle of scotch in his bag was for "medicinal purposes" – the group of misfits boarded the plane. They had just put away their carry on luggage and settled down in their seats, when the pilot came over the intercom. As the flight attendant three rows in front of them demonstrated the pilot's instructions, Integra hissed strict orders into Alucard's ear. "Don't eat or frighten any of the flight attendants, don't go anywhere near the cockpit, don't use your hypnotism on any of the staff, don't try to ask for blood from anyone but me, don't shoot anything or anyone, and don't fix the bathroom door to look like someone is constantly in it even if no one is in there."

"Master!," he whispered back. "You just got rid of most of my fun for the whole trip!"

"That's what I was aiming for." Alucard sulked and slumped in his seat between his master and Walter. Across the aisle from Walter, Seras had to quietly slap Pip for staring at her "shirt buttons" again, and slumped in her seat next to the window. "Walter," Integra asked. "How long is this flight?" Walter rummaged through his pockets for a moment and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"It's approximately ten hours and forty-five minutes. To say in the least, it'll be awhile." All four of them – Pip, Seras, Alucard and Integra – groaned in unison.

**Three hours after take off – **Seras went through the brochure of Vegas that Integra had supplied for about the eleventh time, one elbow propped up on the armrest between her and Pip. She debated over which hotel they would probably stay at as Pip listened to his mp3 player. Walter dozed off into a nap across the aisle. Integra was reading the book she had carried onto the plane and Alucard… had absolutely nothing to do. Actually he was doing something; scheming up numerous ways to make his trip interesting. His master's orders were limiting his choices however.

Alucard sighed as another idea went out the window and crashed into the ocean below them. The vampire looked around. When he turned around in the seat he found a little boy staring at him over the headrest, probably no older than eight. Alucard blinked. The boy blinked his green eyes just the same. Alucard quirked an eyebrow. The boy did too. Shaking his head, the vampire turned his attention back to the front and coming up with a way to entertain himself. Just as he began to immerse himself in deviant thought, he felt a sharp tug on his scalp. He let out a grunt of discontent and turned around. The boy was staring at him again, propping himself up with his knees in the seat, hands on the back of Alucard's headrest.

Alucard frowned in confusion and in response the boy stuck out his tongue at him. Alucard's frown deepened and he stuck out his tongue as well – only he stuck it out to its full length like some reptilian. The boy scowled and unexpectedly grabbed the slippery appendage and gave it a sharp and short tug as he had done with Alucard's dark locks. The vampire made a choking sound then pulled his tongue into his mouth, scowling darkly at the little mischief behind him. The boy glared back, looking more like he was pouting, while his object of interest appeared to be contemplating violence.

"Excuse me," the woman next to the boy said sharply though more intimidated by the stranger than her son. The woman's tone caught Integra's attention and she turned in her seat. "I apologize ma'am. Don't mind my companion. He has a disorder…" Here Integra tapped the side of her head as if she were implying some lack of intelligence. The woman nodded with an "oh", and Integra turned to the vampire. "That's enough! Sit down, Alucard," she hissed.

"He started it!," he snapped under his breath.

"And you're acting no better than he is. Act you're age." Alucard frowned and slouched in his seat again. Looking around he saw Pip with his musical contraption. Before the mercenary could blink, he reached over Walter and the aisle and snatched up the mp3 player.

"Oy! What are you doing?"

"What do you have on here?," the curious bloodsucker asked, more to himself than the Frenchman. He navigated the menu as Pip tried to reach over and get his property back. "Godsmack, Disturbed, Creedence Clearwater Revival? Who are these guys?" The musical device was suddenly yanked out of his hand and Alucard saw Walter handing it back to it's owner.

"Probably artists we should never have you listen to," the butler muttered before drifting back into his nap. Alucard sighed and propped his elbow on the armrest and his head in his hand.

**Four hours later – **Integra was halfway finished with her novel when a sharp tapping noise permeated her concentration. Finding the source she watched Alucard rapidly tap the plastic part of the armrest with one of his claws, one foot tapping the floor. "Stop it," she said, 

slapping his hand. "It's annoying. What's your problem?" Alucard turned to her, whipping off his glasses to reveal wide almost paranoid red eyes.

"I'm _bored_!," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Put your glasses back on! You'll draw too much attention!" She opened her book again. "And your entertainment is not my problem right now. You'll have plenty to do in Vegas."

Alucard blew out a large sigh between tight lips as Pip came back down the aisle from the direction of the restrooms. He was holding a tissue to his nose, which seemed to be slightly bleeding. He wiped his nose, trying to get rid of the blood – unsuccessfully – and turned to Seras with a smile. "Mignonette, would you -?"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

Seras looked away from the window to glare at the mercenary, lowering her voice to a whisper to speak. "If I won't do it with you on the ground, what in your bloody mind makes you think I'll do it with you thousands of feet in the air!?"

"Oh c'mon!," he whined. "The flight attendant and that bloke are almost finished back there! We should have a turn!"

"_No_ means _no_, Pip." The mercenary sighed in defeat and slumped back into his seat. Seras went back to staring out the window. The minutes passed and out of the blue the pilot came on over the intercom again.

"Hello, passengers. We apologize for the interruption but we have a slightly intense storm up ahead. We will be passing through in just a few moments, so if you would please make sure you're seatbelts are fastened, and prepare for a little turbulence." The intercom went off people began darting their eyes over their restraints. The Hellsing group did nothing but what they had been doing the first place.

As the view outside the aircraft darkened so did the interior of the plane. And as it darkened the look on Alucard's face – regrettably – "brightened". Walter immediately noticed the swift mood change in his war buddy, and tapped Integra on the shoulder. "Alucard," Integra growled. "I don't like that look on your face." Alucard looked around the plane, measuring the humans around him then grinned at his master.

"Watch this."

Before Integra or Walter could even the form the D for "don't" Alucard averted his eyes to the ceiling. For a split second the lights flickered – and then all power shut off. The plane suspended in the air for a brief moment then began to plummet to the water thousands of feet 

below. People began screaming, Pip latched onto Seras with a death grip as she yelled in panic and he squealed like a little girl, Walter had his screwed shut and his hands gripping the seat. Integra managed to suppress her instincts to do as Walter was doing, and started pummeling Alucard with her fists.

"YOU IDOIT! TURN IT BACK ON! TURN THE POWER BACK ON!"

"But -!"

"WE'RE DROPPING AT HUNDREDS OF FEET PER SECOND! **TURN! IT! BACK! ON!!**" Alucard rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The planes rapid descent came to a sudden halt and the lights flickered on. The other passengers sighed and sobbed in relief, Seras pried Pip off of her, and Walter sweat dropped trying to get rid of his paleness. Integra just glared at her servant, waves of heat coming off her and a thick vein throbbing in her head as the plane began to gain altitude again.

"What? They all had an adrenaline rush."

"This is _not_ a roller coaster!!," she snapped through gritted teeth.

"It could be." Integra shook with fury and turned her attention to the floor – probably she didn't dare look at him in fear of exploding in the middle of public.

"Don't do anything but _sit_ there and stay quiet."

"But the flight attendants like me! I've already obtained four out of five of their numbers," he said smiling. "The red head already invited me to the back, too."

"I don't care!," the frustrated Hellsing snapped. "You are not to pretend intercourse for blood. And you're not getting the last number – it's a guy."

"He'd still make a good snack. And who said I was 'pretending' intercourse?" Integra and Walter both face-palmed. Alucard just grinned devilishly as the red haired attendant, who gave him a wink and a smile as she passed by.

"You're as bad as Pip," the butler groaned.

**Three hours and fifty minutes later – **"Thank god!," Seras sighed as she peered out the window to see a large group of lights several hundreds of feet below them. "We actually made it! We're in Vegas!" Walter and Pip craned their necks to peer out her window. All them smiled.

"Wait… where's Mr.Alucard?," Pip inquired, seeing the vampires seat was empty. As if that were his cue, the No-Life King came down the aisle with a brilliant smirk on his face. They couldn't remember his disappearing.

"Where were you?," Walter asked as Alucard took his seat. Before the vampire could reply the red head from earlier came down the aisle, her hair a little disheveled. Alucard gave her a pinch as she passed and she gave a giggle, smiling at him slyly. Integra shook her head. "You're wrong, Walter. He's _worse_ than Pip. I doubt Pip gets laid as often. Alucard, if I hear anything about little half-breeds-!"

"You won't – she had a condom," he stated as if this were normal conversation. Everyone else but Pip sweat dropped. Pip just gave Alucard a grin and a thumbs up – then pouted like a five year old for not being the one congratulated, ignoring the pilot telling them that they were going to land.

**Author's Note –** Yes, I finally updated this one. Sorry if I offended anyone with the last two paragraphs. I couldn't resist. And yes, I know, condoms are not 100 reliable. I just threw it in there for humor. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review guys; I really need to know what you guys think of this. I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong with it. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 First night pt 1

**Author's Note – **Alright you guys, here's the next chapter for this one. I know it's pretty late and I apologize. I hope you'll enjoy it enough that you'll forget how late it is. Disclaimer – **I do now own Hellsing or anything else other than this fic.**

When they finally stepped out of the busy airport, surprisingly with all luggage in hand, they had hoped to get some fresh air. But there wasn't any. The air smelled like fast-food grease, gasoline, tinges of alcohol, cigarettes and dust. The scenery was certainly new however. It was certain that they were far from England, no mistake about that. The city was just visible from the entry way to the airport, and as since the sun was just setting behind the mountains, the entire valley was lit with the golden-orange-ish glow. There was a thick curtain of smog around the heart of Vegas, the lights beginning to twinkle, and the mountains on the other side were jagged. A harsh background for a harsh city. Even the sky seemed different here than it did in London. It seemed as if the desert had to have a subtly different hue of blue for its sky.

"It's kind of pretty," Seras mumbled in slight awe. "A wild, hard kind of beauty I guess."No one responded and Integra flagged a cab.

"No limos?," Pip asked.

"No. We're going to need to save our money as much as possible. It's expensive enough to stay for only a few days. Two weeks is a different story," Walter explained as a black man pulled to the curb in his black and white cab. With limited room, Walter, Seras and Pip loaded their things and climbed in. Alucard and Integra flagged down another, and they loaded up into that one. Then they were off.

At first, it seemed a little outrageous to both Seras and Integra at how fast they were going – until they actually entered the highway. Pip almost winced at the speed the cab had to maintain in order to keep from getting run off the road, but the driver seemed completely at ease. Walter kept his eyes on the tallest building so as not to notice how quickly the palm trees were flying by.

"So," the driver asked his three passengers. "Where yo'all from?"

"London," Walter replied with a smile, glancing at him for a moment.

"First time here?"

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

"Business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure," Pip grinned.

"Well I wish ya luck. Vacations in Vegas don't always turn out good for folks."

"Just don't jinx us," Seras smiled, only half-joking, gripping the doorframe tightly as they went around a tight corner.

The two cabs maneuvered smoothly in traffic, only having to slightly slam on the brakes when someone cut them off. After a bit more of the twisting freeway, they turned onto the Strip. In each of their cabs, they all peered out the windows at the sparkling lights, the hundreds of people strolling down the sidewalk, the flashy advertisements of restaurants and gentlemen clubs and the latest Cirque de Soleil performance grinning down at them from the huge monitors. They passed the Sahara, Circus Circus, Paris and then after a streetlight or two, they turned onto the road next to Caesar's Palace. The cabs waited on traffic for a moment or so, then pulled in front of the lobby.

"This it, Boss?," Pip asked as they climbed out of their rides.

"Yes," Integra answered, grabbing her luggage from her cab. "We're staying here. It's a bit pricey, but I decided it was worth the luxury."

They gathered their bags and single-filedly walked into the lobby. Integra confirmed their reservations for the suite, and after a few awkward stares from the clerk behind the desk, they obtained their keys and filled up the elevator. Reaching the top floor they all followed Integra, who opened the door, and drifted into the suite. It was gorgeous and welcoming, with a pretty good view of the Strip and sprawling Vegas.

"Sir Integra…" Seras asked, looking around the giant, immaculate room. "Why are there only three beds?"

"Because you and I will be sleeping in our coffins," Alucard replied wistfully with a smirk.

"Which reminds me – Where are they, Pip?"

"They should be here any minute, Boss."

As if that were the cue of the Frenchman's contacts, there came a loud knock on the door and Pip raced to answer it. Four bulking men came in hefting the two coffins as he gave them directions as to where to set them down, of course looking to the two vamps for suggestions.

"I warn you, Captain," Alucard said with dimly flaring eyes, his gaze scouring over the heavier great black box. "If there is a single tiny scratch on my coffin…" He trailed off threatening to look over at Pip as the two men carrying the huge coffin stopped to stare awkwardly at Alucard.

"No need to worry, Mr.Alucard," the mercenary sweat dropped. "I made sure to take special care of your death bed. Oy! Don't just stand there!," he snapped at the two men, suddenly angry. "Put that thing where he tells you to! And be quick about it!" The looked at the towering 

coffin-owner and scrambled to put it beside Integra's bed. She said nothing about it yet, but she would probably say something before she went to sleep.

When they finally had everything unpacked and the smuggled weapons stowed away in little hiding places throughout the suite, Walter sat them down around the coffee table in the middle of the room, with a medium sized map of downtown Vegas. "Alright, here are the main attractions, shopping and dining places," he said pointing out the Strip and the immediate surrounding area. "Take a look and decide where you want to go. Dinner first, then whatever else."

The group looked over the map, pointing out interesting locations. Integra settled on the Stratosphere, Pip – of course – wanted to check out the dance halls, Alucard wanted to scare other tourists, and Seras was willing to actually ride a roller coaster. Walter just wanted to look around a bit and see the sites. With some debating – during which Alucard snuck Pip's mp3 player into his own pocket – it was finally settled that they would go to the Stratosphere to ride one of its four roller coasters.

As Pip looked for his missing mp3 player in the lobby, Walter called two cabs again and they climbed in. The cab drivers this time were not so social and headed to the prominent structure at the other end of town. Alucard sat back and quietly listened to the songs listed under the artist Disturbed, suddenly gaining a taste for David Draiman's choice of lyrics as Integra stared out the window at the businesses they passed.

**Author's Note – **Yeah, I know; it's really short. But I decided that I would break up their first night into two parts. Mostly because I'm lazy . So I apologize that this is short and that I haven't updated sooner. Please be patient and PLEASE review.


End file.
